Moonlight impressions
by MnM79
Summary: Meine erste SONGFIC. Es ist Vollmond und Remus verlässt das Haus. Er benimmt sich anders als sonst und Hope beschließt ihm zu folgen, obwohl er ihr gesagt hat das sie heuute zu Hause bleiben soll. Warum ?.... Please R
1. Default Chapter

AN: Diese Geschichte ist von dem gleichnamigen Lied von Mike Oldfield (nicht dieser neue Quatsch) inspiriert worden. Sie ist das erste Kapitel meiner kleinen Geschichte um Remus und Hope. Es werden noch 1 oder vielleicht 2 weitere Kapitel folgen sobald ich passende Lieder dazu gefunden habe.

So und nun holt die Taschentücher raus. Ich prophezeie ... es wird traurig.

**Chapter One : Moonlight Shadow**

The last that ever she saw him

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

He passed on worried and warning

Carried away by a moonlight shadow.

Lost in a riddle that saturday night

Far away on the other side.

He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight

And she couldn't find how to push through

„"

Hope saß in ihrem Sessel und starrte in die dunklen Wolken. Vor zwanzig Minuten hatte er ihr Haus verlassen und schon vermisste sie ihn. Doch heute war es anders als die Monate zuvor. Eine Nacht im Monat gehörte er nicht ihr, das wusste sie, und trotzdem war es heute anders.

Er war ein Werwolf, doch das war ihr egal. Sie liebte ihn mit ihrem ganzen Herzen, nein, ihrer ganzen Seele und ihm ging es mit ihr nicht anders. Sie war seine Hope, seine Hoffnung wie er sie in zärtlichen Momenten nannte. Ein Mal im Monat entführte der Mond Remus und brachte ihn am nächsten Morgen wieder zu ihr zurück.

Warum hatte sie also heute ein so schlechtes Gefühl. Die Frage konnte sie sich selbst leicht beantworten. Heute war es anders. Remus hatte sich nicht wie üblich verabschiedet, sondern eindringlich, ja eher warnend und besorgt, mit ihr gesprochen, um sie davon abzuhalten, was sie jedes Mal tat, wenn er sich verwandelte. Sie sollte ihm heute nicht folgen. „Warum nicht?"hatte sie ihn gefragt, doch er hatte nicht geantwortet, sie aber stattdessen schwören lassen heute zu Hause zu bleiben.

Zu Hause. Ohne ihn war das nur ein leerer Ort an dem sie verweilte, bis er ihn mit Liebe füllte. Wenn er weg war, war es egal, dass sie hier seit Jahren lebte. Ohne ihn war es nichts, was sie auch nur im Entferntesten als ein „Zuhause"ansah.

Sie hing ihren Gedanken nach und starrte in den Himmel, wo sich hinter den dunklen Wolken der Vollmond abzeichnete. Sie kannte ihn, besser als er sich selbst. Auch besser als sie sich selbst so kam es ihr manchmal vor, doch heute war er ihr ein Rätsel. An diesem Samstagabend verstand sie ihn nicht und die letzten Worte von ihm hatten ein Gefühl der Leere in ihr zurückgelassen. Diese Leere war ihr vertraut, aber heute war es anders. Sie fühlte sie immer, wenn er nicht bei ihr war, aber jetzt fühlte sie noch Verzweiflung und Furcht. Sie beschloss seine Warnung zu ignorieren und ihm nachzufliegen. Es war ein egoistischer Wunsch oder besser gesagt eine egoistische Entscheidung, aber sie konnte nicht anders handeln. Wäre sie da geblieben, wo er sie zurück gelassen hatte, wäre ihr Herz zersprungen.

Sie saß auf ihrem Besen und überflog gerade das kleine Wäldchen in der Näheihres Hauses. Die Augen nicht geradeaus gerichtet, sondern auf die unter ihr vorbeiziehende Landschaft geheftet auf der Suche nach einer Spur, einem Hinweis auf ihren Liebsten. Eigentlich brauchte sie das gar nicht. Sie wusste wo er war. Er war immer dort, wenn Vollmond war. Also wendete sie ihren Besen nach links und schoss auf den dichten Wald weiter nördlich zu. Schon oft war sie hier her gekommen. Mit ihm am Tage und um über ihn zu wachen in den schweren Stunden seiner Verwandlung. Am Ufer des Sees, der mitten im Wald lag, hatte ihr Remus seine Liebe gestanden und selbst der Werwolf, der einmal im Monat die Kontrolle über ihn übernahm, konnte sich vor der Magie, die dieser Platz auf Remus und Hope ausübte nicht wehren. Lautlos glitt sie über die Wipfel der Tannen und landete. Sie wusste, dass er auf der anderen Seite des Sees war und suchte diese mit ihren Augen ab.

Sie hörte es eher, als sie es sah. Ein lautes Heulen durchbrach die Stille der Nacht. Aber da war noch mehr. Andere Geräusche, unbekannte und beängstigende Geräusche, die nichts Gutes ahnen ließen. Schnell drehte sie ihren Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Laute an ihr Ohr drangen, und was sie sah, ließ sie erstarren. Zwei Schatten rannten über die vom Mondlicht erhellte Wiese. Der erste war unverwechselbar Remus. Der andere war ihm dicht auf den Fersen und schleuderte immer wieder Flüche auf ihn, die ihn aber verfehlten oder er wich ihnen mit einem Hacken aus.

Sie schrie er solle aufhören und Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht, doch das merkte sie nicht. Ihr war klar, was für eine Art Mensch das war. Ein Jäger. Die dunkle Zeit, die mit Lord Voldemort gekommen war, die Angst vor allem was anders war, und die Vorurteile, denen die Menschen nur zu gerne mehr Beachtung schenken als der Wahrheit, hatten dem Ministerium keine Wahl gelassen, selbst wenn sie nach einer gesucht hätten. Jeder Werwolf in Großbritannien war für vogelfrei erklärt worden und die Kopfgelder waren hoch. Sie schrie weiter, doch ihre Stimme konnte sich nicht durchsetzen.

„"

The trees that whisper in the evening

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

Sing a song of sorrow and grieving

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

All she saw was a silhouette of a gun

Far away on the other side.

He was shot six times by a man on the run

And she couldn't find how to push through

„"

Ein leichter Wind strich durch die Luft und die Blätter der Bäume flüsterten ihr Lied. Ein schwermütiges, trauriges Lied, das ihre Sorgen um Remus besser wiedergab als hundert beschriebene Seiten es jemals gekonnt hätten. Die beiden Schatten hatten den Waldrand fast erreicht, als der Werwolf von einem Fluch zu Fall gebracht wurde. Ihr stockte der Atem und ihr Innerstes schrie, flehte und bettelte, dass sie sich abwenden möge, aber ihr Körper war schon seit dem Aufheulen von Remus kaum zu einer Regung fähig.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung rappelte sich Remus wieder hoch und zur Verwunderung des Jägers ging er unmittelbar in den Angriff über. Der Werwolf sprang ihn an und beendete sein Leben mit einem einzigen Biss.

Der Werwolf ließ von dem Mann ab und heulte seine Wut in die Nacht hinaus. Danach ging er langsam auf den Waldrand zu. Hope beobachtete die Szene unfähig etwas anderes als Dankbarkeit dafür zu fühlen, dass Remus überlebt hatte. Der Mensch, wer immer es war, der da tot am Boden lag, konnte ihr Mitgefühl nicht erwecken. Keine Sekunde verschwendete sie auch nur einen Gedanken daran, dassRemus in dieser Nacht zum Mörder geworden war.

Es war nicht seine Schuld.

Doch der Mann war nicht tot. Noch nicht. Sie konnte sehen, wie er sich langsam bewegte. Und dann blitze im Mondlicht etwas Metallisches auf und Hope erkannte die Umrisse einer Waffe. Einer Pistole um genau zu sein, und sie wusste mit welcher Munition sie geladen war.

Silberkugeln.

Hope sah es, aber sie realisierte es nicht. Noch nicht, aber die Erkenntnis sollte früher oder später ihren Verstand erreichen. Sechs mal sah sie das Mündungsfeuer. Sechs Mal hörte sie die Schüsse, hörte den Wolf aufheulen. Sie sah wie der Schütze zusammenbrach, sah wie Remus strauchelte und fiel, doch in ihr herrschte nur Leere. Keine Regung, kein Laut entfuhr ihren Lippen, die sich aufeinander pressten, so dass das zarte Rot einem hellen Rosa wich, das eher ein Weiß mit einem rosa Schimmer war. Sie sah es, doch sie konnte das Ausmaß der Situation nicht erfassen. Sie löste sich aus ihrem Körper. Sah sich neben dem Baum stehen unter dem Remus sie das erste Mal geküsst hatte. Sah den Jäger tot am Boden. Aber Remus sah sie nicht. Ihre Seele wehrte sich dagegen in seine Richtung zu sehen. Sie fühlte nichts. Gar nichts. Sie war nicht im Stande irgendetwas zu tun. Ein ganz kleiner Teil in ihrem Kopf schrie und wütete, heulte und weinte, aber dieser Teilwar weit weg.

Auf der anderen Seite der Leere, die nun ihr Herz war. Und dieser Teil, konnte die Kluft nicht überbrücken, die mit dem Fall von Remus entstanden war.

„"

I stay

I pray

I see you in heaven far away

I stay

I pray

I see you in heaven one day

„"

Sie stand nur da, erlaubte sich nicht zu fühlen, nicht zu denken, nicht zu sehen oder zu hören. Sie betete, und falls er nicht mehr leben sollte, hoffte sie, dass ihr Leben nicht mehr lange gehen würde. Die Hoffnung war eigentlich unbegründet, denn wie hätte sie ihr Leben ohne ihn fortführen können. Er war ihr Leben. Schon immer fürchtete sie nicht den Tag an dem _sie_ sterben würde, sondern den Tag an dem _er _starb. Und so, wie es aussah, war dieser Tag heute. Sie betete nur, dass sie ihm noch einmal sagen könnte, was sie für ihn empfand und dieser Gedanke ließ sie zurück in ihren Körper fahren.

„"

Four am in the morning

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

I watched your vision forming

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

Star roll slowly in a silvery night

Far away on the other side

Will you come to terms with me this night

But she couldn't find how to push through

„"

Weit entfernt hörte sie die Turmglocke vier Mal schlagen, als sie die andere Seite des Sees erreichte. Ihre Sinne waren immer noch betäubt, aber ihre Hoffnung trug sie weiter. Sie ging weiter, ohne auf den Mann im Gras zu achten, auf die Stelle zu, wo sie Remus das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Sie suchte den Boden nahe dem Waldrand ab und fand, was sie befürchtet hatte. Blut. Sie folgte der Spur aus glänzendem Rot, die sich über die Erde zog. Sie unterdrückte die Bilder, die in ihrem Innersten aufstiegen und zwang sich weiter zu gehen und ihre Schritte zu bescheunigen. Sie hatte den Rand des Waldes erreicht und sah ihn unter einem Baum liegen. Er lag, den linken Arm auf den Bauch gepresst, die Beine angewinkelt auf der Seite, das Gesicht auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht. Die letzen Meter bevor er so zusammengebrochen war, musste er auf allen vieren gekrochen sein. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, zerriss ihr Herz förmlich, aber sie konnte die Augen nicht abwenden, und selbst wenn sie es gekonnt hätte oder dazu fähig gewesen wäre sie zu schließen, das Bild hatte sich in ihr Gehirn gebrannt. Sie sah wie der Werwolf verschwand und nun Remus an seiner Stelle lag. Auch dieses Bild gesellte sich zum Vorherigen.

Hatte er gewusst, was heute geschehen würde? Wollte er deshalb, dass sie zu Hause blieb? Die Welt und die Sterne schienen sich nicht zu rühren. Als würden sie still stehen und ihren Verlust teilen. Doch war er verloren? Für immer aus ihrem Leben gerissen? Die Panik und die Hilflosigkeit, die sie seit den Schüssen krampfhaft unterdrückt hatte, stiegen wieder in ihr auf. Sie trat näher und kniete sich neben ihn. Zaghaft streckte sie ihre zitternde Hand aus und berührte schließlich nach unendlich langen Sekunden, in denen sie ihren Arm weiter in seine Richtung gestreckt hatte, seine Haut. Sie war nicht kalt, aber auch nicht so warm, wie sie es gewohnt war. Trotzdem keimte der Funke der Hoffnung in ihrem Innersten. Ihre Tränen mischten sich mit dem Blut am Boden sie vereinten sich, so wie Ihre und Remus Seele es getan hatten. Für immer und unmöglich von Hand zu trennen. Ein leiser, ganz leiser Laut lies ihre Hoffnung abermals anschwellen, als sie erkannte, dass Remus noch nicht tot war und die Augen offen hatte, nur um kurz darauf wieder ausgelöscht zu werden, als sie sich schlossen.

„"

I stay

I pray

I see you in heaven far away

I stay

I pray

I see you in heaven one day

Far away on the other side.

„"

Sie saß bei ihm und drehte ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücken. Ihr Schmerzen und Gefühle hatte sie tief in sich begraben. Wo nur noch der kleinste Funke des Lebens ist, besteht noch Hoffnung. Auch wenn sie es sich nicht gestattete diese Hoffnung zu fühlen, war sie doch existent. Sie versorgte seine Wunden. Darin hatte sie Übung, aber noch nie waren sie so ernst gewesen. Zwei der sechs Silberkugeln hatten ihr Ziel gefunden. Die eine war auf der rechten Seite in seinen Rücken eingedrungen und hatte ihn durch seinen Bauch wieder verlassen. Die andere steckte noch in seinem linken Bein und sie musste sie herausholen. Je länger der Kontakt mit dem Silber bestand, desto geringer waren die Chance ihn retten zu können. Als sie damit fertig war, bemerkte sie, dass sein Gesicht noch bleicher war als am Anfangund seine unregelmäßige Atmung wurde immer flacher.

„"

Caught in the middle of a hundred and five

The night was heavy but the air was alive

But she couldn't find how to push through

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

Far away on the other side.

„"

Sie war gefangen zwischen den hundert Worten, die sie gewillt war in die Welt hinauszuschreien, um ihrem Schmerz Ausdruck zu verleihen, und den fünf einfachen kleinen Worten, die er nie wieder zu ihr sagen konnte oder von ihr hören würde. „Nur für dich lebe ich."Es war tausend Mal mehr als ein einfaches „Ich liebe dich". Es selbst nur im Geist in Worte zu fassen, gelang ihr nur unzureichend. Er war ihr Leben, und sie, das wusste sie so sicher wie sie wusste, was bei Vollmond mit ihm passierte, war seins. Er durfte jetzt nicht von ihr gehen.

Die Dunkelheit der Nacht lastete schwer auf ihr, und selbst die lebendigen Geräusche, die die Luft erfüllten als der erste Sonnenstrahl auf die Erde traf, konnten daran nichts ändern, dass in ihrem Herzen immer noch Nacht war. Aber sie hatte keine Zeit sich mit sich selbst zu beschäftigen, das Leben von Remus hing von ihr ab. Nachdem sie alles getan hatte, das sie hätte tun können, nahm sie einen Stein, murmelte „Portus", was den Stein kurz in einem bläulichen Schimmer erglühen lies und aktivierte den Portschlüssel, um Remus zurück nach Hause zu bringen und ihn so von diesem Platz zu entführen.wie es das Mondlicht keine acht Stunden vorher getan hatte.


	2. Bring me to Life:

**Chapter Two : Bring Me To Life**

Wie lange saß sie schon hier? Hope wusste es nicht und wollte es auch nicht wissen. Ihre Energie war verbraucht und doch gönnte sie ihrem Köper nicht die Erholung, die er immer heftiger von ihr forderte.

Nach der Ankunft in ihrem Haus hatte sie Remus ins Schlafzimmer levitiert. Sie hatte ihn auf das Bett gelegt und ihm die Tränke eingeflößt. Von Stärkungstränken, über Heilsalben, bis hin zu einem Trank, der den, der ihn einnimmt, den Lebenswillen der Person stärken soll, der aber noch nicht ausgereift war, war alles dabei gewesen, was Remus auch nur im Entferntesten helfen konnte.

Mittlerweile wünschte sie sich zu diesen Stunden zurück. Zurück zu der Zeit, wo sie nicht denken, sondern handeln musste, wo sie eine Aufgabe hatte, als sie ihre Gefühle, Sorgen und Ängste einfach beiseite schieben konnte, weil _er_ sie brauchte. Diese Zeit war vorbei. Sie konnte jetzt nur noch warten und hoffen. Sie hatte alles getan, was sie alleine tun konnte und Hilfe zu holen, wagte sie nicht. Zu leicht könnte eine Eule abgefangen werden, zu einfach war es, das Flohnetzwerk zu belauschen und wenn irgendjemand herausfinden würde, dass sie einen Werwolf versteckte und versuchte ihn zu retten, wäre alles vorbei. Er hatte den Jäger aus Notwehr getötet, aber das würde keinen interessieren. Er war in ihren Augen die Bestie, das Monster, nur weil sie nicht sehen, was er sein kann, sondern nur den Werwolf in ihm.

Wie viele Tränen sie schon vergossen hatte, wusste sie nicht, aber der stetige Strom war, da sie einmal angefangen hatte zu weinen, nicht mehr zu stoppen gewesen. Genauso wie ihre Gedanken, die aus der dunklen Ecke in ihrem Unterbewusstsein, wo sie sie hingeschoben hatte, wieder in ihren Geist drängten.

„"

How can you see into my eyes

Like open doors

Leading you down into my core

Where I become so numb

Without a soul

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there

And lead it back home

„"

Wäre Remus nicht näher am Tod, als am Leben und wäre er bei Bewusstsein gewesen, hätte er gesehen, wie sich hinter ihren müden, glasigen Augen die Pforten öffneten, als sie in ihren Gedanken, Sorgen und Ängsten versank, die sie mit aller Kraft, die sie noch aufbringen konnte, versucht hatte, geschlossen zu halten. Doch diese Kraft erlosch mit jeder Minute, die sie ihn da liegen sah. Sie kam sich so hilflos vor.

Immer und immer wieder durchlebte sie die schrecklichen Sekunden, in denen Remus wie in Zeitlupe fiel. Hörte immer wieder die Schüsse, die in der Stille der Nacht so fremdartig klangen. In ihrem Innern zuckte sie bei jedem Schuss zusammen und weinte heftiger, wenn das möglich war. Die Tränen taten ihr gut, aber richtig trauern konnte und wollte sie nicht. Ihr Innerstes war taub und von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten. Es war, als würde sie in zwei Welten existieren. Die Eine war die, in der sie stark sein musste und es auch verzweifelt versuchte, obwohl es ihr nicht wirklich gelang. Die Andere war ihre eigene Welt. Die Welt, die in einer sich ständig wiederholenden Zeitschleife gefangen war, wo sie Remus immer wieder fallen sah und sie wünschte sich, es würde weder die eine noch die andere Welt geben.

Sie wünschte sich eine Welt, in der ihrer Seele kein Leid zugefügt werden konnte. Aber diese Welt existierte für sie nicht. Und ihre Seele, die war mit der von Remus verbunden. Würde er sterben, würde er auch ihre Seele mit sich reißen. Sie hatte sich schon in eine dunkle, nicht erreichbare, kalte Ecke ihres Körpers zurückgezogen und ruhte dort, ungestört und unerreichbar.

Hope wusste, dass sie dort verweilen würde, bis Remus sie finden würde, bis er zu ihr zurückkehren würde und ihre Seele sich aus ihrem Versteck trauen konnte, um von ihm wieder an ihren angestammten Platz geführt zu werden. Aber dafür musste Remus überleben. Er musste es einfach oder sie würde mit ihm gehen.

„"

Wake me up

Wake me up inside

I can't wake up

Wake me up inside

Save me

Call my name and save me from the dark

Wake me up

Bid my blood to run

I can't wake up

Before I come undone

Save me

Save me from the nothing I've become

„"

Aber es gab noch eine Welt. Eine Welt, die von Hope unentdeckt existierte. Die Welt, in der sich ihre beiden Seelen trafen. Dort, wo sie zusammen waren und doch getrennt.

An dem Ort, wo Remus darum kämpfte, nicht in den Abgrund zu stürzen, bevor sie ihn wieder erweckte, wo er darum flehte, zu erwachen und es dennoch nicht tat.

Dort, wo er darauf vertraute, dass sie ihn retten würde, so wie sie hoffte, dass er sie rettete. Sie waren nun mal untrennbar aneinander gekettet. Unfähig und nicht willens, sich von einander zu lösen, würden sie jeweils das Schicksal des Anderen bedingungslos teilen.

Sie betete dafür, dass er endlich ihre flehenden Rufe nach ihm erhören wurde. Hoffte, dass er nicht schon die Grenze überschritten hatte.

Sie brauchte ihn doch. Wie sollte sie ohne ihn ihr Herz dazu bewegen, zu schlagen und ihr Blut durch ihren Körper zu pumpen? Was hätte das alles ohne ihn für einen Sinn?

Natürlich hörte Remus ihr Flehen. Er vernahm ihren Schmerz, ihren Verlust genauso, als wäre es seiner. Es war ja auch seiner. Er versuchte zu schreien, ihr zu sagen, was er ihr sagen musste, aber so sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte sie nicht erreichen. Er flehte, dass sie ihn endlich wieder zu sich holen möge, bevor es zu spät sei. Und sie betete, dass er zurückkommen würde, ohne seine Worte an diesem trostlosen, kalten und unwirklichen Ort, wo ihre Seele verweilte, zu vernehmen.

Seine Seele konnte den Schmerz, den er empfand und die Traurigkeit, die sie verspürte nicht mehr aushalten. Sie war alles, was er jemals wollte, selbst bevor er sie kannte, wollte er sie. Sie hatte dem unbekannten Gefühl, das tief in ihm wohnte, ein Gesicht gegeben. Ein Gesicht, das seine Seele nie wieder vergessen würde.

„Bitte beschütze mich davor, ohne dich zu sein. Bewahre mich davor, getrennt von dir mein Dasein zu fristen. Rette mich davor, ein Nichts zu werden", flehten beide Seelen sich gegenseitig an, denn das war es, was passieren würde. Sie würden ohne den Anderen in der Bedeutungslosigkeit verschwinden.

„"

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me

And make me real

Bring me to life

„"

Dieses Zwiegespräch blieb von Hope unbemerkt. Sie war nur noch eine von Trauer erfüllte Hülle, unfähig die leise Stimme ihrer Seele zu hören, während ihr Herz schrie und weinte. Jetzt, da sie spürte, was es bedeutete ohne ihn zu sein, brannte der Schmerz in ihrem Herzen unermesslich. Es durfte nicht geschehen, er musste bleiben oder die Sonne würde ihre Seele, ihr Herz, ihr Leben nie mehr erreichen können. Nur noch Dunkelheit und Schatten würden sich über sie legen, wie eine kalte Decke, die sie von der Welt trennen würde.

Stunden saß sie so da, ganz allein mit ihren Gedanken. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen und gleichzeitig an ihr vorbei zu rennen. Der Tag verging und die Nacht kam. Ihre Tränen waren mittlerweile versiegt. Es waren keine mehr da. Man sah nur noch die Spuren auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie waren, neben der Verzweiflung in ihren Augen, das einzige Zeugnis der langen Stunden, die sie über ihn gewacht hatte. Sie nahm seine Hand und wieder erwachte der trügerische Funke der Hoffnung in ihr, als sie bemerkte, dass seine Körpertemperatur halbwegs normal zu sein schien. „Bitte .... tu es für mich .... ohne dich bin ich nur eine Hülle. Ohne dich bin ich nicht vollständig. Bitte ... halt mich am Leben", waren die letzten bewussten Gedanken, zu denen sie fähig war, bevor der, von ihrem Körper so dringend herbeigesehnte Schlaf, über sie hereinbrach.

„"

Bring me to life

I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside

Bring me to life .

„"

Sie erwachte tief in der Nacht. Hope war wieder hier in der Fassade, die sie inzwischen Leben nannte. Hier, wo er war und hier, wo er nicht war. Ihr Körper hatte sich ein wenig erholt, aber ihr Geist war genauso müde wie zuvor. Er hatte selbst im Schlaf keine Ruhe gefunden, hatte ihr wieder die Vergangenheit gezeigt und noch viel schlimmer, auch die mögliche Zukunft. Die, in der Remus nicht da war. Ihr Innerstes war leer. Sie legte sich neben Remus aufs Bett und kuschelte sich an ihn. Ihn zu halten, zu spüren, dass ein Teil von ihm immer noch hier war, gab ihr Hoffnung. Sie schloss die Augen und entschwand wieder dieser Welt, die ihr ohne Remus so wenig zu bieten hatte.

„"

Frozen inside without your touch,

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead

All of this time i can't believe i couldnt see

Left in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand of years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought

Without a voice

Without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

bring me to life

„"

Sie erwachte erneut. Kälte empfing sie. Doch die Kälte, die sie spürte, kam aus ihrem Inneren. Im Schlaf hatten sich ihre Körper ungewollt getrennt. Sie verkrampfte, als sie es realisierte. Ein eisiges Gefühl durchströmte sie, als sie zitternd ihre Hand ausstreckte und die Distanz zwischen ihrer Haut und Remus schmolz. Zentimeter vor ihrem Ziel verharrte ihre Hand in der Luft. Da war sie wieder. Die Angst. Die Angst davor, dass er doch gegangen war. Minuten, so kam es ihr vor, war sie unfähig es zu tun. Ihn zu berühren, um Gewissheit zu erlangen.

Lebendig oder Tod? Ihre Rettung oder ihr Untergang? Sie war unsicher. Sie musste es wissen und wollte sich die Ungewissheit bewahren. Die Kraft in ihrem Arm erlahmte und nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab. Ihre Fingerkuppen berührten seine Haut. Sofort kehrte die Wärme durch ihren Arm in ihren Körper zurück und wieder war sie da, die Hoffnung. Stärker als jemals zuvor durchflutete sie ihren Körper, lies ihr Herz einige Schläge pausieren und dann wild hämmern, bevor es seinen Rhythmus wieder fand. Sie rutschte wieder an ihn heran, klammerte sich wie eine ertrinkende an ein Stück Treibholz und legte ihre Hand in seine ...

... und seine Finger verschlungen sich mit den ihren.

Eine kleine Geste. Ein Zeichen, auf das sie gewartet hatte und in dem Moment, wo es passierte, realisierte sie es nicht. Zu vertraut, zu gewohnt, zu bekannt war diese Reaktion mittlerweile, als dass sie es bemerken würde. So lagen sie dort und die Minuten verstrichen.

Remus erwachte, langsam, ganz langsam schlich sich sein Geist wieder in seinen Körper. Es kam ihm vor, als hätte er 1000 Jahre lang geschlafen. Er konnte seine Augen, in die sich Hope's Antlitz eingebrannt hatte, nicht öffnen. Die ganze Zeit hatte er sie gesehen, wie sie weinte, wie sie sich sorgte und wie sie apathisch neben ihm gesessen hatte und die Welt um sie herum an ihr vorüber gezogen war.

Er konnte ihren Atem auf seiner Haut spüren. Sie war hier, neben ihm, er musste sie ansehen, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass dies wirklich war. Er drehte seinen Kopf ein kleines Stück, so dass er ihren Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und wusste in dem Moment, wo er ihr Gesicht sah, das vom spärlichen Lichtschein des Feuers erhellt wurde, dass sie ihn zurückgebracht hatte.

Sein Geist war leer, als er sie dort so liegen sah. Sie war abgekämpft, müde, traurig, ängstlich und besorgt, all das zur selben Zeit, das konnte er sehen, obwohl sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte. Alles nur wegen ihm. Seine Gedanken galten augenblicklich nur ihr.

Doch sein Körper wollte sich nicht rühren. Wie gern hätte er sie einfach in den Arm genommen. Er versuchte zu sprechen, doch seine Stimme versagte ebenso wie sein Körper. So lag er da und beobachtete sie. Wünschte sich ihrem Leiden ein Ende bereiten zu können, wünschte sich ihr sagen zu können, was er ihr am Abend zuvor nicht gesagt hatte, wünschte sich ihr sagen zu können, was er ihr am Abend zuvor hätte sagen müssen. Die Zeit verstrich, stetig, aber viel zu langsam und doch viel zu schnell. Zu langsam, um seinem Körper die Fähigkeit dazu zu geben, ihr zu helfen und viel zu schnell, um ihr Leiden nicht unnötig zu verlängern. Er wünschte sich, sie würde die Augen öffnen, doch sie tat es nicht. Sie lag still neben ihm.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so kam es ihm vor, fühlte er endlich seine Energie zurückkehren.

„Nur wegen dir lebe ich."

Hope öffnete schlagartig die Augen und blickte in die von Remus. Es war geschafft, sie hatte ihn zurück gebracht, zurück ins Leben. Und somit rettete er auch sie und schenkte auch ihr ein neues Leben.

The End


End file.
